legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Kirumi Tojo
"No matter the situation, no matter what happens, I am here to serve everyone." - Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Kirumi Tojo (東条 斬美 Tōjō Kirumi) is a student in Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles and a participant of the Killing School Semester featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Kirumi has made a name for herself, due to filling any request given to her perfectly. She takes her role as a maid seriously, and commits herself to it. This has earned her the title of Ultimate Maid (超高校級の「メイド」 chō kōkō kyū no “meido” lit. Super High School Level Maid). Appearance Kirumi is a tall, thin young woman with pale, sandy blonde hair with a green tint and long bangs that obscure her left eye (but her left eye is occasionally drawn over it when she's expressing certain emotions). Her skin is fairly pale, and her eyes are of a warm green colour. Her maid uniform consists of a long black apron dress in a pinafore style with a spiderweb motif, four white buttons along the middle of the torso of her dress, and the button of her previous high school's emblem on the left. A white dress is donned underneath her apron dress with a black collar, and a purple tie around her neck. The sleeves of her shirt have elegant frills at the end, which goes along with the bubble skirt appearance of her dress. She wears a black headdress with black lace and frills attached to it, with four white pins on it, a common appearance that maids take up. She wears black, form-fitting gloves with silver rings attached to the back of her hands. Underneath her dress is a chic-combination of a petticoat with black lace and black tights, which she deems practical by not exposing her legs. She also wears grey, high-laced pinwheel shoes, the laces white and wrapped around her ankles and settling into a neat bow at her feet. In the Prologue, Kirumi wears a cadet blue sailor school uniform with a long pleated skirt, a red tie, red stripes on the collar, black tights with black inside shoes on top, and a brown headband that has a small bow on the right side of her hair. Personality Kirumi is a refined, mature young lady who's described as "a professional who does a perfect job". She has a keen mind and she is talented in various ways, reportedly able to carry out any job, as well as capable of being independent and do things on her own. She is polite and formal, as well as quite serious, and very willing to use all of her power to cooperate with the other students. She is intelligent, observant, and level-headed. Her intelligence can be shown when she is speculating. Her speculations are provided with a fact and thus they are quite hard to refute—for example, when she accused Gonta as the culprit of Rantaro's murder case everyone believed in her well-thought, descriptive accusation until Kaede objected it with a solid evidence. In Chapter 2, when the students discovered the half hallway of 2nd floor and the third floor, she felt that no one had set foot on the academy for a quite long time based on small details, and when she found out that the rooms of the deceased are locked by Monokuma, she thought that it was needed to be done in order to secure Rantaro's belongings, since Monokuma himself mentioned that he may have had a hunch about the truth behind the Killing Game. As a maid, Kirumi's creed is "selfless devotion". Thus, she has a very strong sense of duty and a will to work for the sake of others even during the Killing Game. She voluntarily does house work such as cleaning and preparing meals for the students, even making sure each time that there's both Japanese and Western cuisine. Because of this, the other students seem to have strong trust in her, and she tends to wait outside the dormitory in case anyone has any requests for her. She is also shown to be very considerate and often asks the others if they are doing all right and gives them some advice. Her concern and kindness is often described as "motherlike", with Kokichi and Gonta even asking her to be "their mom". However, being a high school student, Kirumi completely denies such comparisons. Even in her last Free Time Event with Kaede, she stated that she dislikes being called the "mom" of the group, and in one of her Free Time Event with Shuichi, she said that being called a mom can be taken as an insult for some women, including her. On the other hand, Kirumi lacks the concept of doing something for herself, and for her even to have a conversation is a request. She believes her own opinions hold no importance. Despite her sense of duty, she does have a limit to what she is willing to do, declining requests such as destroying a nation, giving sexual services, or unfairly removing someone who hasn't done anything wrong from a public area. She has stated that while she is a maid, she is not a slave. In her Love Suite Event, it's shown that she wishes to be treated as an equal by a kind master she loves, but she fears it will hinder him and she feels guilty for having such feelings. When she and her feelings are fully accepted by him, she finally lets her calm composure break and cries like a child in relief. For the sake of the people who need her, Kirumi is willing to do some immoral acts like murder and manipulation if it is absolutely necessary in her mind. She is willing to bear the burden of being seen as evil for the sake of her nation and its people. She claimed that she murdered Ryoma after he turned around, convinced that he already knew what was going to happen and had surrendered to his fate, but she possibly just used this way of thinking as a way to excuse her actions to herself and others. She has a great sense of determination, so much so that during her execution, she went out of her way to escape the entire situation rather than just succumbing to death, believing that she cannot die until she makes sure that her people are safe. It's also heavily implied that she voted for Shuichi during the voting time merely out of spite because he was the one who exposed her and ruined her plan, showing that she does possess a petty side despite trying to appear dignified. Similarly, when her composure begun to break under correct accusations, she turned much more intense and aggressive, and used insulting words towards her opponents. In the end, her final moments were described as completely undignified, though Kokichi gave her some respect for attempting to run away in order to live. Relationships Kaede Akamatsu Kirumi strongly believed in Kaede and was impressed with how well she was able to keep the whole group together as well as how she was able to keep a killing from happening during Monokuma's time limit motive. After Kaede was revealed as Rantaro's killer, this strong sense of trust and belief did not waver. Kirumi stated that despite the fact that she committed a crime, the words Kaede said in order to protect everyone were very much real. When Kaede asked everyone to end the Killing Game and be good friends in the outside world, Kirumi said that she would do as she requested before Kaede was executed. Unfortunately, Kirumi would end up betraying Kaede post-mortem after the second motive was presented, killing Ryoma Hoshi and being executed herself during the second Class Trial. Shuichi Saihara When they first met, Shuichi realized who Kirumi really is and was surprised when she mentioned how popular she is because of her talent. Kirumi seems to care for Shuichi, willing to obey him the same way as the rest of their classmates. She even told Kaito to stop hurting Shuichi after the first trial ended. Kirumi was really disappointed when Shuichi pointed her out as the culprit in the second trial. Kirumi still hasn't accepted her fate and tried to vote Shuichi as the culprit. Shuichi was depressed and upset when he got to see another friend getting killed. He seems to be also one of those people who tried to tell Kirumi to run away from her execution. In her Free Time Events with Shuichi, Kirumi saw a lot of potential within him and wished to serve him. In the bonus Love Suite scene, Shuichi has a role of being Kirumi's master, whom she has fallen in love with. At first she believes these feelings are inappropriate but Shuichi convinces her otherwise. It's shown in the fantasy that Kirumi still see Shuichi as the Ultimate Detective being her ideal partner. Ryoma Hoshi After Kirumi had discovered through a Kubs Pad given to her in Chapter 2 that she was given a small country to rule over by the Prime Minister of Japan, she made Ryoma her target in order to escape, believing him to be the weakest one among them all. When told to come to his own Research Lab by Kirumi, Ryoma did not hesitate to go along with her plans and willingly turned his back to her, fueling her killing intent. She hit him over the head, cuffed him, and drowned him. Ryoma seemed to strongly respect Kirumi for her will to live when he himself had none. Kokichi Oma After learning that she is a great cook, Kokichi wants Kirumi to be his "mom" and often asks her about it. She is not fond of the idea, though. Kokichi is later chased around and scolded by Kirumi. When disappointed in her behavior, Kokichi responds with a "and she dares to call herself my mom" attitude. When Kirumi is found out to be the culprit, Kokichi does not appear to feel bad for her. When the students question her about lying to them, Kokichi pulls one last mom joke by asking if she isn't his mom after all. After her execution, however, he appears to feel some genuine respect for her, stating that running away in order to live isn't a bad thing and even bawls loudly after witnessing her execution. In the official art book, it is indicated that Kirumi regularly polished Kokichi's shoes.7 K1-B0 Kirumi is more considerate towards K1-B0 than most other students are, in fact, she appears to be the most respectful towards him. She considerately asks K1-B0 about his maintenance and in general appears to see him as an equal to humans. When K1-B0 is asked to join Tenko, Himiko and Angie to relax and be pretense celebrities, Kirumi wishes to serve him as well and asks him if he would prefer to have oil. K1-B0 answers it won't be necessary, and the offer alone made him happy. Taki (Soul Calibur) Natsu (Soul Calibur) Ibuki (Street Fighter) Mai Shiranui Bloody Bunny Jill Valentine Tracer Ruby Rose Yang Xiao Long Samus Aran Phosphora Gallery Danganronpa_V3_Kirumi_Tojo_Fullbody_Sprite_(1).png Taki and Kirumi.png|Taki and Kirumi Tojo Category:Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Danganronpa Universe Category:Humans Category:Domestic Workers Category:Murderers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kikuko Inoue Category:Bodyguards Category:Anti Heroes Category:Neutral Good